


Bye Bye Baby

by Cheerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1940's timeline, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Cruise Ships, F/F, F/M, Feels, Humor, Love Confessions, Mentions of Murder, No period-typical homophobia, Ocean liner, Period-Typical Sexism, Pining, Post-War, Romance, Smoking, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wedding, glitz and glamour, no period-typical racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally leaving the States and going back to England, Sherly and Joan take a cruise ship home but can Sherly keep her deep affections for Joan to herself or will she tell? Here's the kicker, Joan's engaged. Behold! The drama!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Obviously, this is a Femlock lock fic and it's been inspired by the movie, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. I've changed the names to accommodate their gender changes in this fic. This is also a femslash love story because I wanted to try my hand at writing femslash. Changes in tags may occur as story is updated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

Bye Bye Baby

 

Thursday, the 18th of September, 1947. Sherly can still hear that jaunty little tune play in her ears.

_♪Bye bye baby, remember you’re my baby♪_

The song lingered around her memory as the car drove her up to the dock where she spotted Joan and Joan’s fiancé, Marc Morstan. Sherly suspected it was the universe at play, turning the seemingly innocent tune into an irritating and yet relevant earworm. In a way, Sherly was saying goodbye to an old life, a life with Joan by her side, helping her with cases and being her constant companion. The thought of living a life without Joan by her side was dreadful enough but the upcoming reality of being without Joan would surely tear her to pieces. Sherly took a powder compact out of her purse and checked her make up, covering the shine on her nose. She eyed her reflection and suppressed all warring emotions for the sake of Joan’s happiness. With a quick, barely there,  
“Into battle,”  
Sherly closed her compact, putting it away and exited the vehicle with her chauffeur’s assistance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters ain't mine.

Bye Bye Baby Chapter 1

 

Seeing Joan standing there, bright as the morning sun and so happy to see Sherly, brought a lump of bitter sweetness to her throat. She swallowed the feeling down for now; knowing full well that it will come back during this trip and the following days until Joan’s wedding. Sherly had seldom seen Joan give a real and sincere smile so refreshing as this one. Ever since their rocky reunion, they’ve managed to get their friendship back, despite Sherly’s developing feelings. Sherly wanted a perfect image of Joan in her mind palace, forever this content to see her, just incase Joan forgets about her after she’s married. Sherly will always remember her as she was, here on the dock. Sandy blonde hair curled and pinned up and away from her face, eyes as blue as a dark stormy seas; wearing a stylish red pull over cardigan, black skirt complete with matching shoes, and surprisingly, a cheetah print bag. Sherly thought, _Must’ve been a parting gift from Marc, the scoundrel._

“Sherly dear, how was Florida? Feels like you were gone for ages.” Joan said.  
“It was only two weeks love.” Marc told her, dressed like every other man on the dock, seemingly unimportant in his dark suit.  
“I know but I want to hear about the case, tell me all about it.” Joan replied, not one to be left out of cases she missed.  
“It was exceptionally dull, criminal activity wise, the culprits were idiots. The victims are, well, resting in peace, as well as in pieces, now that the murderers have been caught but my goodness! I had more trouble with the bloody detectives that didn't believe me. Once I deduced that an officer was selling narcotics from their evidence locker then, they took me seriously.” Articulated Sherly.  
“Show off.” both Marc and Joan stated in the perfect unison that only couples can manage, Sherly found it was annoying.  
“Of course, it's what I do.” Sherly boasted.

“Hey fella, I know these ladies can talk all day but if they talk anymore, they’ll miss the ship.” Sherly’s chauffeur said. Sherly eyed the chauffer, gathering deductions about him and smirked.  
“You never made it home last night, did you?“ Sherly asked him, indulging in the chauffer’s confusion, ready to expose him on the spot.  
“Sherly dear, do stop there.” Joan said, “C’mon, we can talk some more on board.”  
“Right, of course.” Sherly agreed, although she side eyed her chauffer, debating on giving him a smaller tip but decided against it. Her moral compass, mind palace Joan, told her it wouldn’t be fair to the chauffer, he was only trying to help them board the ship on time. Sherly also wondered if mind palace Joan would abandon her when her real Joan married, she didn’t dwell on that to long and shook the thought from her mind.  
Marc and the chauffer gathered Joan and Sherly’s luggage, the chauffer having some trouble with Sherly’s trunk, and made their way to the boarding station.

*

The alarming amount of red, white and blue banners and flags of overzealous American patriotism were the first signals that they were headed in the right direction of the ship. Lo and behold, docked and awaiting them stood the RMS Queen Mary, redecorated from her WW2 military service and back to her former glory.

“Oh, it’s awfully busy here.” Joan stated; the traffic of people caused her to scoot closer to her fiancé Marc, who put his free arm around her, much to Sherly’s internal chagrin.  
“Busy? It’s positively suffocating! The smell alone is atrocious, fish, bird feces, and something else,” Sherly sniffed the air, trying to figure out the extra scent but found the answer right in front of her. The ship’s boarding station was packed with people, mostly with a large group of men, standing around wearing the same uniforms; blue blazers and white slacks.  
“Ah yes, cheap cologne, thought it smelled familiar.” Sherly gave a pointed look at Marc.  
“That was rude Sherly.” Joan chided.  
“Both you and Marc know how I am and Marc obviously knows that wasn’t a sincere comment about his _odeur_.” Sherly meant every word of it, but placated Joan. Marc knew how Sherly felt about him and the feeling was mutual but for the sake of Joan’s happiness, they were civil to each other in her company.

A voice shouted for roll call above the din and the men responded when their surnames were called. Joan inquired a passing dockhand about them; turned out they were the American Olympic team. Most of the Olympic team did double takes at the sight of Sherly and Joan approaching, some wolf whistled and one of them yelled out,  
“Look sharp fellas, we got classy dames in our presence!”  
The team straightened out their uniforms, doing their best to impress the ladies, but the action went unnoticed as Sherly signed in and then gave the pen to Joan. The boarding crew gathered Sherly and Joan’s tickets and filled out paperwork, they also handed the ladies pamphlets and keys to their first class suite. Out of mere polite curiosity, Sherly asked the Olympic team,  
“So, are you gentlemen joining us on this excursion?”  
The reply was a collective “Yes Ma’am.”  
“Oh my.” Joan commented while Sherly gave a flippant,  
“Charming,” and smiled kindly, thinking _How dreadful._

A loud slap to Sherly’s trunk caught their attention and soon, Sherl and Joan were allowed to board with Marc and the chauffer walking behind. The loud and boisterous comments of,  
“Oh boy! English dames!”  
“Think we’ll get to dance with them?”  
“You gotta have plenty of dough and some serious luck to dance with those dames.”  
“I feel lucky already.”  
“Yeah, too bad yer broke.” Followed by the raucous laughter of the American team could be heard all over the dock.

*

Finding their suite wasn’t too difficult since it was located near promenade deck, a fact for which Sherly’s chauffer was grateful for; it was troublesome having to heave a large trunk on board, let alone anywhere else on the ship. The suite was luxurious in size and style with golden wood paneled walls, an intricately designed carpeted floor. A long bureau complete with large mirror was to the right wall and a sliding closet door to the left wall. One sofa and two chairs set around a coffee table were placed in the middle of the room. Towards the far back wall were two double beds; complete with navy blue and white bedding, and a door on the far left wall lead to an en suite bathroom.

“Oh this is quite lovely, yes, it’ll do. Look, curtains to cover the little windows!” Joan pointed towards round port windows just above the beds as they all entered the room. Sherly dismissed her chauffer with a generous payment and tip, recognizing his extra hard work of pulling her trunk this far. She then approached the left bed promptly flopped down on it, completely missing Joan’s pretty pink blush as she caught a flash of Sherly’s knickers.  
“Oh my.” Joan breathed out.  
“Oh my what, love?” Marc asked, startling her.  
“Oh my! What a room, it’s really happening!” Joan replied and then asked Sherly,  
“Aren’t you excited for this Sherl? I am.”  
“My enthusiasm is through the roof.” Sherly deadpanned.  
“For once Sherly, be sincere.” Joan responded. Sherlock sat up and told her,  
“I am being sincere, but a nice murder would be more exciting.”  
Joan rolled her eyes.

“Not to worry, England should have plenty of murders for you to investigate Sherly.” Marc said, “It’s all Joan’s ever talked about since you gave her the idea. Well, not the murders but going back. To be honest, from any other woman, that type of incessant talk would have been annoying,”  
Joan gave him a small smack to his arm with her purse,  
“But from you my love, it’s adorable.” He soothed Joan.

“I can’t help my excitement, this trip, the upcoming wedding but most of all, to go back home. Really Sherl, it was a brilliant idea to leave now, I'll need some time to prepare for the wedding.” Joan said  
“Well, my dear Joan, as your best friend and maid of honor its my duty to see you have the happiest wedding ever and to help carry some of the burden that comes along with planning a wedding.” Sherly replied, thinking _Your happiness is all that matters to me._

“Indeed, I'm just a little sad that Marc can't come with us.”  
Marc held Joan close, putting his arms round her waist, offering some physical comfort.  
“Joan, my love, it's all right, you know I’ve got some things to tie up here before I go back to England.”  
“I know. Still, it'd be nice if you were coming with us. I'll worry about you.” Joan said, giving Marc a small pout. Sherly sneered at Marc in her mind and went through her purse, looking for a distraction.  
“Worry about me? Please don't love, I’ll worry about you, on a boat with strapping young crewmen or a few fine ladies, they might seduce you.” Said Marc  
“Oh Marc, you've got nothing to worry about. Sherl will look after me. Isn't that right Sherly dear?” Joan asked.

Sherly pretended to tune them out by filing her nails, only to look at them when they called for her and say,  
“My my my, how quick the tide changes from best friend to chaperone.”  
“Do hold the drama Sherly, I only want to reassure Marc that we'll be fine on this cruise.” said Joan  
Sherly left her bed and went to her trunk, telling Marc,  
“You've no reason to worry Marc, I’ll keep an eye on her.”  
Marc glared at Sherly; it read _and that’s all you’ll keep on her_ , though she ignored it to open her trunk and rummaged through it to find her cigarettes. 

A sudden knock on the doorframe got their attention and three men from the Olympic team peered in,  
“Just to let you know, some of the fellas are throwing a little party just down the hall if you wanna come around for some drinks? Maybe a bit of dancing too, ya’know, just to be social?”  
Before Joan or Sherly could respond, Marc told them,  
“Not right now Gents, the ladies are just settling in.” and closed the door on them.  
“My word, the rude behavior is spreading so quickly today.” Joan stated.  
“Now can you see why I’m worried?”  
“No I can’t, they were being very polite and you were very rude Marc.”  
“Yes, well, add the American Olympic Team to the list of potential Joan seducers.”  
“Marc Morstan, now you listen to me,”  
Sherly heard the tone and smirked to herself, as Marc was about to get an earful from Joan,  
“You have nothing to worry about while Sherly and I are on this trip. My heart is yours and yours alone; they day of our wedding will be a truly blessed and splendid day for the both of us. I can already see you in a tuxedo, looking so handsome.”  
The sentimentality repulsed Sherly; she looked for her cigarettes vigorously and thought about smoking two cigarettes in a row.  
“My love, you’ll look beautiful in your wedding dress.” Marc held Joan so close, talking to her softly.  
“All the groomsmen lined up with grace and elegance.” Joan said softly  
“All the bride maids so delicate and lovely in lilac.” Added Marc, matching her tone.  
“My heart breaking in lilac.” Sherly murmured, still trying to find her damned cigarettes in her Godforsaken trunk.  
“Did you say something Sherl?” Joan asked.  
“Oh, ignore me, I’m just nattering.”

Sherly found her cigarettes just in time; the amorous air between Marc and Joan invaded every part of the suite and Sherly needed fresh air, now.  
“Where are you going?” Joan asked her.  
“Outside, to have a smoke on the deck.”  
“Sherl dear, I really wish you’d stop smoking, it’s an awful habit.”  
“My dear Joan, you know I’d do anything for you,” Sherly enjoyed Marc’s scowl and continued, “but considering we’ll be sailing across the Atlantic on a rather large piece of tin, please allow me to smoke whilst my cigarettes are dry.”  
Sherly left the amorous pair to smoke on the promenade deck in peace.

*

Lighting up and taking a drag, Sherly felt a lot better, the smoke was preferable then the overly sentimental air inside the suite. It would have been a lot easier if Joan could just say a quick ‘goodbye’ to Marc and send him off instead of Marc lingering on the ship, drawing out the goodbye kisses, tears and so much sentiment, until it took off. Just then, a strange man see’s Sherly smoking and stops to greet her.  
“Hello.” He said.  
“What do you want?” Sherly asked brusquely, not interested in his company. The man released a small contented laugh.  
“You don’t remember me.” He said.  
“No, now go away.” Demanded Sherly.  
The guy smiled and left.

Marc then joined Sherly out on the deck, standing just beside her, tense and irritated.  
“You don’t have to _kiss_ me goodbye as well, I don’t like you.” Remarked Sherly.  
Marc hisses to her in a low voice,  
“Do anything foolish with Joan, anything at all, and I’ll know.”  
Sherly turned toward Marc and blew a plume smoke in his face; it was a tiny token of her contempt for him.  
“I only have Joan’s best interest at heart, I won’t do anything to jeopardize that.” Sherly stated.  
“Joan’s best interest huh? And what’s that?” he mocked.  
Sherly never got to answer; a crewman hollered,  
“All ashore that’s going ashore!”  
Joan quickly joined them on the deck, her eyes wet and red but she smiled bravely and she gave Marc one last goodbye and goodbye kiss. Tempted to avert her eyes at the display, Sherly stood by and said to him,  
“Au revoir Marc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: The RMS Queen Mary actually did service in WW2 with taking troops to their locations. I was researching a timeline to make this fic work and found that out. As you may have noticed, Joan will switch between the names Sherly and Sherl for Sherly, I don't want you to be confused about that. Another huge thanks to Namara-Ashina for helping me with this chapter, thank you. Leave some kudos and please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: A quick thanks to Namara-Ashina for helping with this. Leave kudos and please leave a comment.


End file.
